Today there are a wide range of intravascular prostheses on the market for use in the treatment of aneurysms, stenoses, and other vascular irregularities. Balloon expandable and self-expanding stents are well known for restoring patency in a stenosed vessel, e.g., after an angioplasty procedure, and the use of coils and stents are known techniques for treating aneurysms.
Previously-known self-expanding stents generally are retained in a contracted delivery configuration using an outer sheath or a release wire, then self-expand when the sheath or release wire is retracted. Such stents commonly have several drawbacks, for example, the stents may experience large length changes during expansion (referred to as “foreshortening” or “jumping”) and may shift within the vessel prior to engaging the vessel wall, resulting in improper placement. Another disadvantage is that after the stent is deployed it can experience longitudinal movement within the vessel (also referred to as “migration”), which can be attributed to repetitive longitudinal loading and unloading of the stent.
Additionally, repetitive loading and unloading of a stent have also been known to cause fatigue induced strut failure, which may contribute to restenosis and subsequent vessel narrowing and/or occlusion. Additionally, many self-expanding stents have relatively large delivery profiles because the configuration of their struts limits further compression of the stent. Accordingly, such stents may not be suitable for use in smaller vessels, such as cerebral vessels and coronary arteries.
For example, PCT Publication WO 00/62711 to Rivelli describes a stent comprising a helical mesh coil having a plurality of turns and including a lattice having a multiplicity of pores. The lattice is tapered along its length. In operation, the plurality of turns are wound into a reduced diameter helical shape, and then constrained within a delivery sheath. The delivery sheath is retracted to expose the distal portion of the stent and anchor the distal end of the stent. As the delivery sheath is further retracted, subsequent individual turns of the stent unwind to conform to the diameter of the vessel wall.
The stent described in the foregoing publication has several drawbacks. For example, due to friction between the turns and the sheath, the individual turns of the stent may “bunch up,” or overlap with one another, when the delivery sheath is retracted. In addition, once the sheath is fully retracted, the turns may shift within the vessel prior to engaging the vessel wall, resulting in improper placement of the stent. Moreover, because the distal portion of the stent may provide insufficient engagement with the vessel wall during subsequent retraction of the remainder of the sheath, ambiguity concerning accuracy of the stent placement may arise.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,722 to Phan et al. describes a stent formed of expandable strip-like segments. The strip-like segments are joined along side regions in a ladder-like fashion along offsetting side regions. A shortcoming of such a stent is that the junctions between adjacent segments are not provided with a means of addressing longitudinal loading. As a result, such a stent is susceptible to strut fracture.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,551 to Sullivan et al. describes a stent delivery system that includes a nested stabilizer. The nested stabilizer is constructed to engage the stent inner periphery with a high-friction sleeve or coating or a plurality of protuberances. The stabilizer enables transfer of longitudinal force to the stent without collapsing a low-column-strength of the stent. The device however does not provide any mechanism for loading a stent having an alternating helical configuration.
In view of the drawbacks of previously known devices, it would be desirable to provide a delivery system for an implantable vascular prosthesis comprising a plurality of helical portions joined together, wherein the prosthesis is configured to be used in a wide range of applications including maintaining patency in a vessel and delivering drugs to a vessel.
It further would be desirable to provide a delivery system for a vascular prosthesis having one or more radially expanding anchors that allow for additional control over the deployment of the vascular prosthesis at a desired location within a vessel.